The Orange Crayon
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Just a little something I wrote on my birthday, no description just enjoy


"Sheldon, could you come here?" Amy asked from the floor where she sat with Penny, Bernadette, and her little boy Max Cooper. Sheldon nodded from afar and strode over; kneeling beside her.

"Doesn't Max's drawing look beautiful?" she whispered emotionally into his ear. Sheldon blinked and slowly turned to see his son scrawling lines with an orange crayon dangling from his tiny fingers.

"Yes, your drawing is very attractive." Amy could tell his compliment was forced but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"That's not what I mean, Sheldon."

He shrugged. Standing up, he rubbed Max's head apologetically and with a small smile Amy's way, headed back to the boys to continue talking about comic books.

A few minutes later and the orange crayon still held Max's attention, but no longer Amy's. Penny and Bernadette were wrapped up in anniversary plans, so she decided to call Sheldon back over. He was at her side willingly and quickly.

"What do you think about hanging his picture on the fridge?" she asked, distracted by her son's miniscule movements. Sheldon stared at her confusedly but brought a hand to her cheek and gave it a pat.

"Whatever you'd like," he said and was back to the boys once more.

Amy watched him go with a lengthy sigh. It felt like it had been forever by the time she reached out to him again, although in reality it has only been minutes later.

"What now?" Sheldon whined with a smile and a wink, bending down to give Max a hug. The child squirmed in his arms momentarily before snuggling into them.

"I... like your shirt." she said innocently, grinning and hoping he wouldn't get annoyed. He instead chuckled an rose, kissing her forehead gently.

"You vixen, if you want to talk to me, just go do it."

Amy looked up at him shyly. "You got that?" she asked with a blush.

He nodded. "Of course I did," and licked his lips before smirking. "I am Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper after all."

"Are you sure?" she murmured jokingly, taking the hand he offered her.

"I should hope so," he told her as they walked across the room.

"I'm glad you are," Amy said. She squeezed his hand gently an Sheldon, after thinking a moment, reciprocated her touch.

Eventually, his hand left hers in favor of grabbing his water bottle. SHe stood near him as he continued to talk with the guys.

"...Do you think I could borrow your copy of the new batman edition?" Leonard asked his best friend timidly. Sheldon looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know I don't like to make decisions without talking to Amy first," he whined. Amy's heart swelled with affection at his words.

"It's just a comic book," Howard grumbled in annoyance. While Sheldon nodded, he still looked hesitant.

Amy thought the boys' arguments were childish. Instead of listening she zoned out, and remained this way until everybody left. The minute the door closed Max was clawing gently at her leg, begging for her attention.

Picking him up, she carried him to the bathroom where Sheldon was washing the tiredness from socializing off his face.

"How are we going to put Max's picture on the fridge without any free magnets?" she asked casually, randomly, and Sheldon patted his face dry. Blindly he handed her his favorite flash t shirt.

"It can't be that hard."

Sheldon took Max from his wife's arms and she listened as he talked softly to their son in the kitchen. Smiling, she changed into the shirt he gave her.

"There," he exclaimed as Amy emerged from the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw that Sheldon had put Max's picture in a frame and place it next to their wedding photo.

"I miss this," she whispered as they all stood silently in the kitchen staring at the picture.

Sheldon, holding Max's little hand, nodded and hugged her shoulder with his free hand.

"How about we make tonight a family night for just us?" he suggested simply. Max's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically.

Amy smiled, kissing Sheldon briefly on his lips. "You got it," she said contentedly, millimeters away from his face. He grinned back just as pleased.


End file.
